kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Mandarin
"I'm going to offer you a choice: Do you want an empty life, or a meaningful death?" The Mandarin is a major supporting antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, first appearing in "The Journey" for a cameo role as the hidden Bigger Bad of the Iron Works sub-campaign of Midgard-616, allying his Ten Rings terrorists with Obadiah Stane in order to take over Stark Industries and continue their mad quest towards collecting the Infinity Stones before Thanos does for a sub-goal in The Hellfire Organization's plans. The leader of the Ten Rings, an international terrorist organization; his identity is currently unknown, though there are some who believe he may actually be either Professor Arnold Brock or his star pupil Gene Khan. The ten rings he wears on his fingers which give way to the title of his organization are rumored to actually be the cut shards of the fabled seventh Infinity Stone, the Ego Stone, which Thanos has stopped searching for in fear of overloading himself with too much power for his ultimate mission. Story "Mr. Stark, today is the first day of what's left of your life." Backstory The Journey (Seen in the shadows from a video livefeed, communicating with Raza and Kala about their deal with Obadiah Stane; later berates the survivng Ten Rings members for having fallen for Obadiah's treachery, and by extension HYDRA and the Hellfire Organization's treachery; briefly wonders if perhaps all that has happened to Stark was somehow part of a larger plan, musing at his own rings meaningfully at this) A Year of Misery (Is briefly considered to be the identity of the Islamic terrorist hijacking airwaves to taunt America about his destructive plans, only for it to be revealed its Trevor Slattery possessed by Aldrich Killian's Guardian Darkheart for AIM and HYDRA's plan to discredit their rivals in the Ten Rings; the true Mandarin later makes a deal with Pete and Shan-Yu to forgive them for their deception...only if they vow to involve him in their Grand Plan in the future, promising to one day deal with Tony Stark himself and show him and the world who the true Mandarin is, not some whining white brat who can't get over a simple practical joke...) Return of the Keyblade (The Big Bad of a campaign set in between Civil War and Infinity War; finally reveals himself to Iron Man and Captain America in a plan adapted from the comics, though connected to the greater MCU mythos at large, and a truce temporarily made between the two heroes to stop him before they go their separate ways; is allies with the Hellfire Organization to cash in on his deal made with Pete.) Appearance and Personality Abilities Weapons Makluan Rings: The Mandarin is equipped with the ten powerful Makluan Rings, each gifting him the ability to control and shape reality. Each of these rings are connected to ten dragons belonging to Fin Fang Foom's species. Genius Level Intellect Gallery Mandarin_EMH_cameo.png|The unmasked Mandarin disguised as a simple prisoner Category:Villains Category:The Hellfire Organization Category:Royalty Category:Kings Category:Wizards Category:Magic Users Category:Technopaths Category:Warriors Category:The Ten Rings Category:The New Hellfire Organization